


绝对信仰

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Summary：微博转发点文（4/12），雷光老师组织宿舍小课堂，另外两位却……





	绝对信仰

作为教皇的近卫，苍穹骑士们都有各自独立的宿舍，不必担心晚归的开门声吵到室友，也不必为同寝人夜里的不太平而失眠，但或许是昔日作为战士的习惯被延续了下来，他们时常还是会聚在某个人的房间里谈天，或是讨论些必要的作战思路。

在持斧的三位战士中，通常是埃尔姆诺斯特的宿舍担任着这样的交流空间，因为他的房间既不像盖里克的那样凌乱，也不想格里诺的那样全是贵重物品必须小心翼翼，这位修道士出生的战士保持着简朴自律的生活作风，他的房间永远干净整洁，时刻准备着茶水。

“……也就是说，我们三个要在今后的战斗中协同，创造出属于我们独有的合技？”盖里克坐在桌子上，手里抱着罐零食。

“不错。”埃尔姆诺斯特回答。他曾经教育过盖里克很多次，在别人宿舍时应该表现得更有礼貌些，可那位小战士每次都答应得好好地，转过头去便忘得一干二净，无奈的埃尔姆诺斯特只好以前辈的大度默认自己的宿舍可以是例外，至于别人要怎么收拾他，就不在这位前修道士的关照范围内了。

格里诺翘着腿在沙发上斜靠着，泽梅尔家的少爷不管在哪都像是在自家地盘那样随便，贵族出身没有赋予他谦逊守礼的美德，却让他随性狂放的姿态天生便带着优雅的风范，作为骑士团中“收拾”过盖里克次数最多的人，他对那位在他看来脑子里缺根筋的战士向来没什么耐心，“必须要三个人吗？两个行不行？”

“哎？”盖里克咽下嘴里嚼烂的饼干，十分意外地转向格里诺，说话时嘴唇上的碎末纷纷下落，粘得睡袍上到处都是，“你不愿意跟我们一起吗？”

格里诺没好气地白了他一眼，正想说些讽刺的话，却撞上埃尔姆诺斯特望过来的眼神，摆出懒得计较的样子哼了声，傲慢地别过头去不再说话。

“那我们该怎么做呢，前辈？”盖里克表情虚心地问，手里却没停下往嘴里塞吃的，腮帮很快被塞得鼓囊囊的，声音也变得含混不清，“看见敌人便全体一拥而上吗？”

盖里克话音未落，便听见格里诺发出怪异的嗤笑。

“哈罗妮女神还真是眷顾你呢！”格里诺哂笑着赞叹道，黝黑的脸上是装出来的认真表情。

“为什么？”盖里克疑惑地问，格里诺平时很少会说他好，“因为我的提议很聪明？”

“不不不，”格里诺故作严肃地摇头，“因为就凭你的智商，竟然能在战场上活到现在，这简直是个神迹！”

“你想打架吗？”盖里克自桌子上跳下来，衣服上的零食残渣落到埃尔姆诺斯特心爱的地毯上，好像下了场细雪。

“别闹了！”埃尔姆诺斯特顾不得心疼那张绣着神圣罗勒草的织物，表情肃穆地抬起手示意两位安静，前额角隐隐传来些微不适的感觉，每次给这两位战士开完会，次日他都要去拜访两位白魔法师，请他们帮忙缓解偏头痛。

盖里克乖乖地闭上了嘴，连手里的零食也放下了，一副态度端正洗耳恭听的样子，“前辈您说，有何指示？”

“根据我们每个人的特长和战斗习惯，我拟定了初步的作战方案……”埃尔姆诺斯特抖了抖手里的卷轴，展示了一张画得十分详细的示意图，上面精准地标出了三位战士的攻击范围，还依照斧压扩散的方向打了箭头标记。

“真厉害，是前辈画的吗？”盖里克凑近脑袋，嘴里发出啧啧的赞叹。

格里诺闷不做声，表面上是没什么意见，心里却想些别的事。

泽梅尔家的少爷这辈子从没服气过谁，就连他家伯爵老爷子也拿他毫无办法，从小到大他所见过的人中，唯一能让他真心顺服的只有教皇陛下，因为他是哈罗妮在人间的代言人，而格里诺，尽管他张扬跋扈不可一世，却是信奉着战女神的。

至于眼前这位絮絮不止的埃尔姆诺斯特，他身上并没有任何令格里诺感到讨厌的地方，如果要做个评价的话，格里诺认可他的能力，甚至对他那柄能够呼唤过雷电的长斧有过兴趣，相比起盖里克而言更是可靠的战友与伙伴，除了波勒克兰外很少有人能够在格里诺这里获得如此高的评价。

那位前修道士身上的特质是如此无可挑剔，可一想到要叫他“前辈”，格里诺的心里便别扭得慌。这称呼看起来平常，骑士团里的大家也习惯这么称呼比自己更年长的战友，但放在养尊处优的泽梅尔少爷的舌尖上，便似有千钧重量，仿佛一出口便让自己平白无故矮了一截。

埃尔姆诺斯特也没有比我大几岁，不过是加入骑士团的时间比较早，便捡了个便宜成为了前辈。格里诺常为此为愤愤不平，他从未以“前辈”称呼过埃尔姆诺斯特，所幸对方并不计较这些，亦或是出于对他的了解明白繁文缛节对他而言不过是空文，即使强求也不会有任何结果。

“我有个问题！”盖里克忽然举手，声音嘹亮，脸上写满了好奇。

“请说。”埃尔姆诺斯特正讲到关于以太的部分，他认为三个人的作战风格迥异，短时间内恐怕是难以调和的，于是提出了将以太集中起来的尝试。不管力大无比的盖里克，还是作战狂野的格里诺，亦或是操纵雷电的他自己，流动在身体里的以太都有相通的本质，就像是滋养着灵魂的血液，却比血液具有更大的融合性，所以他相信只要大家齐心合力，以太的共鸣将会释放出强大的力量，远超过单纯物理攻击的叠加。

“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈是如何使用魔法的呢？”盖里克对此感兴趣很久了，他曾经拿这个问题去请教过以太学家努德内，那位魔法师详尽地解释了以太的属性与魔法的发生机制，还在纸上写了很多公式和运算。盖里克望着那些密密麻麻的数字和字母，只觉得脑海里炸开了锅，煮的全是浆糊。

“如果要解释这个的话……”埃尔姆诺斯特陷入了沉默，尽管不是神学院科班出身，但修道院里的课程已经足够他掌握关于魔法的基本概念，他自然知道雷电是如何产生的，也没有忘记第一次与天光共鸣的感觉，要梳理这背后的因果逻辑并不难，真正的挑战性来自于，要如何让从未接触过相关知识的盖里克听得明白。

格里诺满脸不屑地咬开另一瓶酒，这是他自带的佳酿，有美酒在身边的话，至少可以保证这个夜晚不被无意义的说教浪费。盖里克与埃尔姆诺斯特正讨论着的事，他表现得毫无兴趣，实际上却正好相反，尽管嘴上绝不会承认，可在他心里的某个角落里，却是有些羡慕埃尔姆诺斯特的。

那柄斧子能够引来雷电，作为战士竟然能够使用魔法，在格里诺的思想里，这就意味着他有某处不容置疑地强于所有只会物理攻击的战士，而这样的优势是依靠再多的肌肉训练都弥补不起来的。格里诺知道自己做不到，他的灵魂里充满了力量，这副身体却不是为魔法而生的。

“……不明白，我还是不明白。”盖里克的头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样，不停地重复着相同的话，“这也太复杂了！”

格里诺被盖里克的嘹亮嗓门拉回到现实里，他根本没有去听方才埃尔姆诺斯特都说了些什么，即使听了，收获也只会比盖里克多那么一两分，却依然不愿放过嘲笑的机会，“你不如去山坡上找头黑羊做它的教官，等什么时候它学会用斧子了，你也就懂得魔法了。”

话语里的讽刺明明白白，盖里克气愤地瞪着格里诺，想要还击却找不到合适的词，埃尔姆诺斯特方才描述的那些雷电，仿佛都打在了他的思维里，搅得里面电闪雷鸣，根本无发思考。格里诺看起来信心十足的样子也让他有些没底气，他知道泽梅尔家的少爷受过最好的教育，以为对方完全地听明白了。

“这样吧，我建议今天就到这里，”埃尔姆诺斯特揉了揉隐痛的太阳穴，不赶紧中断这个话题的话，他今晚恐怕会在梦里见到尼德霍格，正是在与邪龙眷属的战斗中，彼时仍是修道士的青年感悟出了魔法，“大家辛苦了，早点去休息吧。”

“那就……晚安，前辈！”盖里克意犹未尽地站起来，他还有一肚子的疑问没弄清楚，但他知道埃尔姆诺斯特明天早上当值，耽误得太晚会影响他的休息。

“行吧，那我走了。”格里诺提着酒瓶缓缓起身，随意地抬手与埃尔姆诺斯特告别，经过盖里克身边时望见了张鬼脸，于是以白眼回敬。

泽梅尔家的少爷此时并不曾想到，终有一天他会与盖里克配合默契，与埃尔姆诺斯特合作无间，因为某种不可言说的祝福将他们的灵魂统一了起来，赐给他从未得以体验的奇妙魔法，赋予他的那柄巨斧撕裂次元空间的力量。


End file.
